interstellarendeavorfandomcom-20200213-history
Kzirivai Amalgamation
The Kzirivai Amalgamation is the governing body of the the Coril species. It is a democratic system based on full inclusion of the populace, with a complicated feedback system leading to the "Director", an elected official in charge of parsing and carrying out popular judgment. The Amalgamation makes extensive use of AI and advanced data networks within its territory. History Following the end of the Eight Global War, the seventeen major nations of the Coril decided that enough was enough. What war there was was over scarce resources, their mighty population stripping the world bare to sustain itself. Looking skywards, they saw the solution in enlarging their fledgling space industry. Within a thousand years they had proven that they could support themselves using the resources in their system and those nearby, automated drones ferrying resources back and forth while groups of hundreds of thousands of Coril founded small colonies throughout the system or went off to explore stars further away. Seeing this, it was realized that there was no need for their species to remain fragmented any longer. Advances in information networking and their plentiful resources meant that the distinctions between the seventeen major nations were virtually nil; in a historical proclamation, the Coril founded the Kzirivai Amalgamation, a unified government which would care for the entire species. Over the next eight thousand years the Amalgamation would develop FTL drives, exploring hundreds of stars and going so far as to colonize several. Their technology gradually grew, building upon itself until they reached a point where scarcity was no longer a concern for the individual, where the digital world was as complex as the real one, and where even one's physical body could be rebuilt or traded in for a superior form. AI, uploads, and bioengineered shells all became integral parts of their society. Government The Kzirivai Amalgamation is held together by a complex, interwoven information network known as the Aetherium; this network links together all their worlds and is present nearly anywhere that Coril are present. The Aetherium allows for nigh-instant communication, and is thus vital for their process of election and decision making. Every decade or so the entire Coril species contributes their opinions on what their civilization needs, looking over their current ruler's history and making suggestions on whether or not they should be replaced by a new leader. Once a loose consensus has been reached the AI that maintain the Aetherium process the trillions of opinions and reach a conclusion. The leader themselves is called the Director, and spends most of their time plugged into the Aetherium to keep up to date on current events. They are assisted by a close circle of AI, uploads, and baseline Coril who's job is to advise and assist the Director, often spending nearly as much time tapped into the Aetherium network as the Director himself. This circle is known as the People's Voice. Regional law is decided in a similar way, with groups of AI or uploads maintaining and observing the Aetherium and judging what to do by looking over the population's general will. In this manner a fair, equal government can exist. Everyone has the ability to contribute their opinion and be heard, and it is the people themselves who decide who, exactly, they wish to be listening to their ideas. Economics Due to the peaceful, highly interconnected nature of the Coril and the advanced state of their technology, the Kzirivai Amalgamation uses a somewhat odd economic model. While the individual is free to earn money based on their labour, the end monetary worth of that labour and all produce from it goes towards a collective, hazily-defined pool that can be tapped into by organizations as their need warrants, with all withdrawls being monitored by AI and Coril safeguards. The more important something is, the more that it can have withdrawn to work on with. While this is technically a government fund fueled by a heavy tax system, given the fluid nature of the Amalgamation government it can be hard to pin down where the government ends and the general populace begins. Thus, the resource pool can be considered a public fund. Infrastructure * Irid: 350,000 kiro/week * Krel: 350,000 kiro/week * Lail: 350,000 kiro/week *'Mechanica:' 350,000 kiro/week *'Quzo:' 300,000 kiro/week *'Atara:' 350,000 kiro/week *'Oxca:' 350,000 kiro/week * Taxes: 600,000 kiro/week ** Total Income: 3,000,000 kiro/week Records +950,000 kiro --DarkestMirrored 19:22, December 28, 2010 (UTC) +500,000 kiro --DarkestMirrored 20:02, January 1, 2011 (UTC) +1,510,000 kiro --DarkestMirrored 18:16, January 3, 2011 (UTC) +1,550,000 kiro --DarkestMirrored 13:59, January 10, 2011 (UTC) +2,050,000 kiro --DarkestMirrored 04:05, January 18, 2011 (UTC) +1,550,000 kiro --DarkestMirrored 20:10, January 24, 2011 (UTC) +1,900,000 kiro --DarkestMirrored 11:02, January 31, 2011 (UTC) +2,300,000 kiro --DarkestMirrored 19:47, February 7, 2011 (UTC) +2,300,000 kiro --DarkestMirrored xx:xx, February 14, 2011 (UTC) +2,300,000 kiro --DarkestMirrored xx:xx, February 21, 2011 (UTC) +3,450,000 kiro --DarkestMirrored xx:xx, February 28, 2011 (UTC) +2,300,000 kiro --DarkestMirrored xx:xx, March 7, 2011 (UTC) +3,000,000 kiro --DarkestMirrored 16:02, March 14, 2011 (UTC) +3,000,000 kiro --DarkestMirrored xx:xx, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Factions Category:Coril